Level 65/Dreamworld
| blockers = | candies = | spaces = 65 | moves = | target = | type = Jelly | previous = 64/Dreamworld | next = 66/Dreamworld | prevtype = Moves | nexttype = Ingredient }} Level 65 (Dreamworld) is the fifteenth and last level in Lollipop Lanterns and the 35th jelly level in the Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must clear 65 double jelly squares and score at least 160,000 points in 45 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *There is one more colour than in its Reality counterpart. *The chocolate can prove annoying and, if not controlled, can spread and cover the top of the board, stopping the flow of candies. *The moon scale is unstable at just 8 candies of imbalance. *Overall this level is much easier than its counterpart in Reality. During moon struck, the board is down to just four colours allowing more combinations. *The jellies are worth 130,000 points (65 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 130,000 points). Hence, an additional 30,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' moves left. *'2nd End:' moves left. Strategy *Make combinations as normal and keep an eye on the moon scale. *Take advantage of being moon struck and try to create colour bombs. Earning More Stars *' difficulty:' Somewhat easy *' difficulty:' Somewhat easy 'Reason' *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies during regular moves. Moreover, its Reality counterpart has five colours for all the moves available. This makes it much harder to create special candies compared to its Reality counterpart. *The jellies are worth 130,000 points. Hence, an additional 150,000 points for two stars and an additional 220,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is increased by 27.27% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The three star score requirement is increased by 12.90% compared to its Reality counterpart. Even worse, an extra colour and the unstable moon scale makes it harder even with 5 more moves compared to its Reality counterpart. *The liquorice locks are hard to clear and will reduce the number of moves left for sugar crush. Note: This point is less applicable on Facebook since jelly fish do not give many points. *Like its Reality counterpart, the chocolate will spread and reduce available board space. However, an extra colour makes it harder to clear them. *Compared to its Reality counterpart, there are more jellies available to sustain huge point cascades. **The above point is slightly negated by the fact that the use of huge cascades is highly risky during regular moves as the moon scale may dangerously tilt and cause Odus to fall over. Note: This is provided if the candies in the cascades match those from the moon scale. *The moon scale is unstable, making the activation of special candy combinations and the use of huge cascades risky during regular moves. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale, lasts for four moves and occurs twice. This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, considering that its Reality counterpart has five colours for 40 moves, the moon struck duration is much too low to boost the score as only 20.00% of the Reality counterpart has fewer colours in the Dreamworld counterpart even if the board has four colours during moon struck. Second, the power of the first moon struck can be weakened if all the chocolate are not cleared before the first moon struck and most of the jellies would have been cleared before the second moon struck. Finally, special candies can only be activated during moon struck as any special candies created during moon struck may cause Odus to fall over if they are activated during regular moves. **Overall, the moon strucks may not be enough due to their short duration. *Once each moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. Moreover, the unstable moon scale makes it even harder to create special candies without dangerously tilting the moon scale. Notes Trivia *Before the release of the next Dreamworld episode, selecting the wrench in the yellow yield sign after this level would bring up a popup box that says: To be continued... Soon there will be new places to explore. Until then you can replay previous levels to gain higher scores and more stars! *This level has the same number of jellies as the past version of its counterpart. *This level has more moves than its Reality counterpart. *This is one of the six-colour levels which has five colours in its Reality counterpart. Walkthroughs Gallery Category:Levels Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Lollipop Lanterns levels Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 45 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Very easy levels Category:Levels with double moonstruck Category:Levels with unstable moonscale Category:Levels with more moves than Reality Category:Redesigned levels Category:Millions of points earned Category:Somewhat easy levels to earn two stars Category:Somewhat easy levels to earn three stars